


A Stuckony Night

by All_I_Ship_Is_Gay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Bucky Barnes, Smut, Sub Steve Rogers, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_I_Ship_Is_Gay/pseuds/All_I_Ship_Is_Gay
Summary: Tony comes back from a business trip and gets the fucking of a lifetime
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 47





	A Stuckony Night

Bucky sat on the couch in their private wing waiting for Steve. Tony was gone for the week and Bucky wanted to make sure that he and Steve were ready when Tony came back. Tony was already told to be prepared when he got back.   
"Get your perky ass in here, Rogers," Bucky growled towards where Steve sat on the chair in the main room. Steve moved immediately because he loved it when Bucky was possessive. Steve walked in and then a sad look crossed his face.  
"Tony's not even back yet and you're wearing your clothes still," he pouted and sat on the bed. Bucky walked over and knelt between Steve's legs and looked up at him.   
"Now wouldn't you want to be ready when Tony got here? He'll like it better that way, I promise. Now strip and maybe I'll let you help open Tony up to fit us both," Bucky said winking at Steve who hastily undressed himself and got into position on the bed. Bucky walked to the right side of the bed and grabbed the lube.  
"Are you cleaned out?" Bucky asked casually as he got behind Steve who rolled his eyes at him.  
"Of course I did, daddy this isn't my first rodeo," Steve said smirking as he saw Bucky twitch at his favorite name.   
Bucky slapped Steve's ass and said, "Save that for later baby boy." Bucky lubricated his pointer finger and began probing Steve's insides gently. He let Steve get use to the small intrusion and began pushing around. Steve tried to move his hips into the fingers when a hard smack hit his ass stopping him. Bucky put his metal arm on Steve's hip to hold him in place. Steve whimpered a little bit but didn't move again. Bucky lubed up a second finger and pushed it inside. He slowly began to scissor feeling Steve tear nicely against his fingers. Steve was rock hard and leaking precum. Bucky began to scissor faster and then he added another lubed digit until Steve's entrance was opened nicely.  
Bucky admired his work and called Tony. It rang once then he heard Tony answer.  
"Hey Buck, what's up?"  
"How close are you to home?"  
"I'm right outside the building, I'll be in shortly. Bye." Bucky hung up and stared at Steve who was excited for what was to come this evening. Tony walked through the door stripping as he went. His shoes and socks off at the door, his tie and shirt right before the bed. Then Bucky surged forward and stopped him from removing his pants. He palmed Tony's erection through his jeans which caused Tony to wiggle. Steve whimpered from the sight, he began to palm his own erection when Bucky growled at him. Bucky grabbed Tony and took off his pants and boxers in one easy movement. He then thrust Tony on the bed on his knees and hands against the headboard. Then he saw that Tony was open but not enough yet. Bucky grabbed the lube and put two fingers in Tony and began scissoring quickly. Steve moved to the front of Tony and began giving him sweet kisses which turned more brutal as he moved down his body.   
Steve nipped Tony's neck where he liked it causing him to buck into Bucky's fingers. Bucky put three fingers into Tony and moved them all around while Steve continued his ministrations. It was so hot, Bucky's erection was growing more than before and faster.   
"Rogers fuck him," Bucky growled out as he undressed himself. He then positioned himself on the bed so that he could watch Steve fuck Tony. It was unbelievable, he drank up every little noise they made. After several minutes he had a wicked idea and put it into motion. He moved towards Tony and kissed a line from his lips to the base of his cock which he licked a strip on the underside of causing Tony to shudder. Tony began thrusting into Steve harder trying to gain more momentum but a sharp look from Bucky stopped him. Bucky looked up at Tony micheviously and that's the only warning he got before Bucky sucked him all in. Tony liked the heat of Bucky's mouth and moaned out daddy which caused Bucky to move along Tony's cock. Bucky could taste the salty sweetness of Tony in his mouth. He set a nice pace which Tony tried to change constantly but with a sharp rap on his leg he stopped. Bucky came off with a sharp pop.   
Causing Tony to whimper, "Daddy, come back." Bucky just stared at him causing him to hold his tongue. Bucky moved to the back of Tony and looked at Steve.   
"Move Rogers you'll get your reward in a minute," he winked at Steve who pulled of Tony quickly causing him shudder and try to get friction that wasn't there. Bucky straddled Tony and lined up his cock pushing in quickly. Steve's cock was big but Bucky's was bigger and Tony quickly got comfortable with the intrusion. Bucky started jerking fast and with each stroke he hit that bundle of nerves causing Tony to see stars.   
Bucky uttered a quick, "Cum for daddy, baby boy." When Tony lost all control and came so hard, moaning the whole way through. Bucky fucked him though his high then moved him off to the side. He began stroking Tony's overly sensitive cock causing him to become a bit interested again. Bucky moved over to a waiting Steve who had been palming himself while he watched Bucky destroy Tony's ass. Bucky moved to the nightstand and grabbed some rope which caused Steve to move towards the headboard instantly. Steve loved being tied to the bed and fucked. Bucky quickly tied him up and got behind him. He lined himself up and pushed right in not waiting for Steve to get used to the intrusion. Bucky set a pace and kept it. All you could hear was skin slapping skin and Steve's little moans of pleasure. Tony sat up against the footboard, stroking his cock which was getting increasingly more interested.   
Steve was trying to move faster but he was reprimanded with sharp slaps to his ass and his wrists and ankles burned against the rope.   
"Harder daddy," Steve muttered in between moans.  
"You're gonna have to speak up, baby boy. What did you want?" Bucky asked tauntingly.  
"Harder..... daddy," Steve puffed out. Bucky smiled wickedly and fucked harder. Each stroke hitting Steve's prostate. Each strike to the bundle of nerves caused Steve to cry out which Bucky drank up. Steve had a heavy stream of precum leaking and Tony was started to develop one. Bucky began creating marks along Steve's neck and shoulder. Steve loved being marked by his dominant. Steve didn't think he was going to be able to hold on much longer.  
"Daddy can I cum?" He asked trying to look behind him at Bucky.  
Bucky hit his ass again, "Cum for daddy." Steve's self control all came undone as he came violently. Bucky couldn't take it anymore, the sight was too much. As Steve rode out his high Bucky's thrusts became more erratic. He was thrusting harder into Steve's over sensitive body until he came. Bucky collapsed on Steve and pulled out panting from his high. Tony began to untie Steve while Bucky lay down for a moment. Tony crawled over to Bucky and looked at Bucky's cock wantingly. Bucky nodded his head as Tony lowered his head down to Bucky's soft cock. He licked strips up and down it until it was interested again. Tony stuck the whole thing in his mouth. Bucky hated to admit it but Tony gave the best blowjobs. He grabbed the brunettes hair and began controlling the pace. Tony may give the best blowjobs but Bucky was in control. Steve crawled over and started stroking his and Tony's cocks. Bucky allowed it because his boys earned it. Tony was moaning around Bucky's cock which caused Bucky to moan and fuck Tony's mouth faster. Tony and Steve's cocks were dripping with precum. Bucky fucked himself faster as he saw how much pleasure Tony and Steve were getting. Bucky knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He pulled out of Tony's mouth causing him to whimper. He smacked him on the chest.  
"On your knees," Bucky growled as he stood up, both of them perked up and looked skywards knowing what was to come. Bucky stood above them and began stroking his cock faster until he was yelling profanities. He then came all over and inside Tony and Steve's mouths who hungrily drank up the cum. Steve continued to stroke himself and Tony. Bucky grabbed both their cocks and began stroking them together. He then did something he didn't usually do. He stuck them both in his mouth and began to suck violently. They both started to wiggle and jerk underneath him. Tony bucked up and that was the only warning Bucky got before he came violently which Bucky swallowed quickly. Steve followed not long afterwards as he felt the warm cum around his cock. Bucky swallowed every last drop. Bucky grabbed them both fiercely and began kissing them like a hungry animal. Bucky's erection had come back while he was sucking them off. He began to nip and bite at his boys as they both came back to life after their violent orgasm. Bucky wasn't finished with them just yet. He continued to mark them both when he wrapped his hands around their cocks. He stroked them gently at first but increased his pace as they got more interested.  
"I believe you've been good, Rogers. Get behind Stark. Stark up against the headboard now," Bucky growled out viciously. They obeyed immediately.  
"Good boys," he said getting behind Tony. He looked at Steve and winked at him. Bucky grabbed his cock and Steve's, then he thrusted into Tony slowly at first but increasingly faster as Tony accepted the intrusion. He looked at Steve and they began to thrust in unison. Tony was a hot moaning mess, he was a regular mortal while Steve and Bucky were super soldiers. Tony was losing his mind but he had missed them so much. Each thrust had Tony moaning and spitting nasty profanities that Bucky got a thrill from. Bucky wrapped a hand around to the front of Tony and began stroking him slowly. Bucky nudged Steve to do the same thing so they were both stroking Tony. Tony was shuddering and a sloppy mess. He was whimpering with each stroke.  
"You can cum for daddy, once we've made you a filthy mess," Bucky spats into Tony's ear who shuddered. Bucky began to quicken his pace which Steve did too. He could tell Steve was so close and he begins whispering encouragement and thrusting harder. The strokes were more erratic and the moans become louder when Steve finally cums and Bucky rides it out with him. Tony is moaning and Steve pulls out while Bucky keeps going keeping Steve's cum from dripping out of Tony's destroyed hole. Bucky's strokes become more erratic and he keeps stroking Tony's leaking cock. After one final snap Bucky is cummimg and riding out his high. He pulls out and puts a plug in Tony to keep all his and Steve's cum inside. Tony continues to jerk into Bucky's hand until he makes his chest a disaster for the second time tonight.   
Tony collapses next to Steve and they look up at Bucky who shakes his head to signal they're finished. They cuddle up close to each other and just hold each other. Bucky cuddles with his boys and whispers sweet words telling them they did so good. Bucky may be tough but inside he's sweet too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. What else do you want?


End file.
